bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons in Bully
The following is a List of Weapons in Bully. Inventory Weapons Slingshot A small hand projectile weapon. Mostly used by Bullies and Greasers. They do a lot of damage close up and normally knock out a victim in one shot. Jimmy gets one of these in the mission The Setup. Super Slingshot An upgrade of the slingshot. It has a scope and is more accurate and powerful then the normal slingshot. Jimmy is given one of these by Earnest after the mission The Candidate. Firecracker A small explosive device which cause a loud bang, and a minor explosion. These do a lot of damage, and most of the time, only needs one to knock another student out. Sometimes Jimmy may be caught in the explosion if he is too near. Jimmy can make these on his chemistry set after completing Chemistry 1. Stink bombs Weapon favoured by the Nerds. When thrown at someone, they create an unpleasant odor. Jimmy can make these on his chemistry set in his dorm room after passing Chemistry class 2. Eggs Just as the name says, they are eggs. They hardly do any damage, and are probably thrown as a prank. Favoured weapon of the Preppies. Marbles Just as the name says, they are marbles. They hardly do any damage, and are probably thrown as a prank. Itching Powder Powder that makes a person itch like mad. They don't do any damage, but the person hit with it has to brush the powder off before he can do anything else. Jimmy can make these after passing Chemistry 3. Bottle Rocket Launcher A launcher that fires powerful bottled rockets. They do a powerful damage, but are easy to dodge. You'll get one of these after beating the nerd challenge. Spud Gun A gun that fires potatoes. A headshot usually knocks out anyone, except for prefects, teachers, police officers, and adults. It is given to you by Earnest after deafeating him. Spray Paint Spray Paint is just a can of paint that is normally used for tagging. However, the Spray Paint can also be sprayed in anyone's eyes, and usually turns the enemy's health bar to the next color. Melee weapons The melee weapons are weapons that will break after a period of usage. They are not available in Jimmy's inventory Wooden plank The wooden plank is a common melee weapon, made avaible by destroying a table, chair or crate. The weapon is not available in the inventory. Wooden planks are the second most favoured weapon of the Bullies and Greasers. Cricket bat The cricket bat is another melee weapon. It lasts longer as compared to the wooden plank, and can be found in places where Preppies abound, suggesting it is the second most favoured weapon of the Preppies. Baseball bat The baseball bat is the longest-lasting melee weapon, and is favoured by the Jocks. Yardstick Just as the name says, it is a yardstick. Favoured by the Nerds, especially Thad Carlson. Broom Just as the name says, it is a broom used by Mr. Luntz. It is only available when he appears on campus. Norton's Hammer As the name implies, this is Norton the Greaser's sledge hammer. It can be used after defeating Norton in a mini boss fight only during the mission, The Tenements. It does not break, and is the only thing that can break down the wooden walls. Glass Vase This is a vase with flowers growing out of it. They are found in the Library as well as a few yards in Old Bullworth Vale, and can be smashed over someone's head once, before shattering. One hit can knock out weaker students like the Nerds. Category:Bully Category:Weapons